mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Freyda
}} Freyda Unicorn is a Haven Knight hero in Heroes of Might and Magic V and its add-ons, Hammers of Fate and Tribes of the East. Biography Freyda was a noble strategist of the Holy Griffin Empire, daughter of Godric Unicorn. During Queen Isabel's War, shortly before Emperor Nicolai's death, she accompanied her father in his diplomatic mission in Silver Cities. Faced with failure, she helped her father with search for Isabel, who had been captured by demons. During the aftermath of Griffin Empire's invasion of Silver Cities, when Godric refused to hand over the Amulet of Necromancy to Markal, she was taken hostage by the necromancer and brought to his castle, Lorekeep in order to bait the knight out of a fortified city. Released, she continued the training under her father's command. Shortly after the creation of the Red Church and Isabel's canonization, Freyda was promoted to Lord High Constable of the Griffin armies, in place of her father. She was assigned a mission to deal with the rebels and recapture Prince Andrei, who had been taken by Lord Caldwell and Archbishop Randall to the border ground of Irollan. Accompanied by High Priest Alaric and Laszlo, she confronted and eventually defeated rebel troops and elves supporting them. Having learned of Andrei's location, the army set off to Horncrest, the capital city of Stag Duchy. During the march, however, members of the Red Church began to kill peasants and burn villages on the way, believing its inhabitants to be demon cultists. Starting to have doubts about Griffin Empire's new direction, she reported to the queen, only to learn that her father has been imprisoned for questioning Isabel's new policy. Forced to obey, while threatened with her father's fate, she captured rebel leader Duncan and ordered for him to be escorted to Talonguard. Prince Andrei, however, was still missing - he had been sent by Duncan to a Dwarven city, Tor Hrall. Taking some of the older, loyal troops, she held an audience with the fortress's commander, Wulfstan. Negations were interrupted by Laszlo, who had attacked the border, against Freyda's wishes. As a a result, Freyda made her decision - she denounced loyalty to the Red Queen and began fighting Red Church's troops, once she escaped from Dwarven lands. Having found and released Duncan, she traveled to Talonguard, with the intention to free her father. Once she arrived at Talonguard, she found Godric severely injured and tortured. While her father was dying in her arms, the two have been surrounded by Archangels. When her father's soul left his body, Elrath spoke to Freyda, asking her to receive his gift. She angrily screamed Laszlo's name - resulting in the knight being killed by a powerful, godly spell. Having successfully left the Griffin capital, Freyda returned to Horncrest, where she met Wulfstan, Duncan, dark elf Ylaya and the woman she recognized as the true Queen Isabel. She joined their ranks, promising to fight Biara, the succubus and the real identity behind the Red Queen. Later during the war, she and Duncan met Archmage Zehir. The mage destroyed the illusion hiding the demons hidden in the ranks of Red Church knights. Hearing of Wulfstan's trouble, the wizard traveled to the Dwarven territory, leaving Freyda and Duncan at the Griffin territory. The two later joined him in his invasion on Talonguard - the capital city of the Griffin Empire, now filled with demons. After the false queen's demise and city's recapture, Isabel abdicated and announced Freyda the queen of the newly created Unicorn Empire, build on the ruins of the Griffin kingdom. Gameplay Abilities Hammers of Fate Tribes of the East Scenarios Heroes of Might and Magic V The Queen *The Fall of the King: Freyda and Godric returned from their mission to sway the Wizards of Silver Cities to help King Nicolai defeat the demon invasion. The Necromancer *The Lord of Heresh: Freyda is being captured by Markal. Hammers of Fate Freyda's Dilemma *Rebels: Freyda needs to slay Caldwell and Archbishop Randall for their usurpation. *The Suspicion: Freyda needs to stop the rebel threat. *Duncan: Freyda has to attack Horncrest and capture Duncan. *Negotiations: Freyda has to go to Tor Hrall and negotiate for Andrei. *The Choice: Duncan needs to be found and Gustav's Bend to be captured so Freyda can go to Godric. Wulfstan's Defiance *The Guerrillas: Freyda is seen taking over a town of Asbrand while on the way to rescue Godric. *Laszlo: Freyda hears Godric's last words before death. Ylaya's Quest *The Decoupling: Freyda joins the fight for Tor Hrall. Tribes of the East Flying to the Rescue *Tearing the Veil: Freyda and Duncan need to cleanse the land from demons. *A Flamboyant Exit: Freyda and Duncan attack a demon town. Later, she is titled as the queen of the new Holy Unicorn Empire. Appearances Freyda appears in Heroes of Might and Magic V and its add-ons, Hammers of Fate and Tribes of the East. Gallery HeroFreydaV.png|Freyda's in-game portrait Freyda.jpg|Freyda's artwork Freyda's_headshot.jpg|Freyda's headshot ru:Фрида Category:Heroes V characters Category:Heroes V campaign heroes Category:Heroes V Knights Category:Tribes of the East characters Category:Hammers of Fate characters Category:Hammers of Fate campaign heroes Category:Tribes of the East campaign heroes